


Do You Like Anyone?

by legopenguin2



Series: AOT Modern Setting AU [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, POV First Person, POV Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legopenguin2/pseuds/legopenguin2
Summary: “So… who’s the lucky girl?”
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: AOT Modern Setting AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Do You Like Anyone?

(Ymir’s POV)

“So… do you like anyone?” _Historia, what?!_

It had been more than 6 months. 6 months of pining for her, wondering if she would ever know I love her, yet scared that we would drift apart because she didn’t return my feelings, only for her to spring such a question onto me out of nowhere when I was at **her** house. _Fuck. What the hell do I tell her?_

“Huh? Why do you need to know?”

“I’m curious.”

“You actually give a fuck about such things?”

“Only because you’re my best friend.” _Right, “best friend”. We’re only friends,_ I reminded myself as I stared at her blankly. _Give it up, Historia._ _Never in hell am I telling you that you’re the one I like._

“There’s someone in mind, right?” she teased with a wide, infuriatingly cute grin. _Damn it, I should have just denied it earlier. Why did I do this to myself?_ I could only frown, sighing in frustration as I looked away from her.

“No one. There’s no one,” I insisted, hoping she would drop the topic, though I knew it was too late to salvage this situation that I had gotten myself into. As expected, Historia called my bluff. _I’m actually an idiot._

“So… who’s the lucky girl?” she asked. I bit my lip, resisting the urge to laugh as I waved her off. _Hah, “lucky”… wouldn’t you like to know?_ She grabbed my wrist, forcing my attention back to her as she levelled me with a glare. _Holy shit, why does she look so pissed?_

“Don’t look at me like that.” _…huh?_

“Like what?”

“I know that look, Ymir,” she said while letting go of my wrist. “You think I’m being an idiot.” _Oh. Huh. At least now she knows I’m taking my feelings to my grave._

“Good that you know,” I teased with a smile, patting her head a few times. She rolled her eyes, lightly batting my hand away.

“You’re actually such an ass sometimes,” she said, shaking her head. “Could have just said you didn’t want to tell me.”

“And miss the chance to mess with you? Never.”

Historia sighed before saying, “Sometimes I wonder why I still hang out with you.”

I shifted behind her and pulled her close with an arm over her shoulder, feeling way too smug and happy as I replied, “Because you like me.” Though I meant that purely in a platonic way this time, it seemed as though Historia was thinking of something else with the way she tensed up against me, her cheeks gradually turning pink. _Does she… no, no, no. Don’t get your hopes up._ Even then, my heart wouldn’t listen, and I desperately prayed that Historia couldn’t feel the wild, hopeful thumps from my chest. 

“I- I- you- shush,” she stammered. Her hand rose to grab my arm, but instead of moving it away, she just… held onto it. _Huh?_

“…why are you holding my arm?” I asked dumbly. Instead of explaining herself, her hand jerked back like she had just touched a hot surface.

“It-it’s nothing,” she mumbled, leaning into me. I still couldn’t understand a thing that she did after my casual retort, but having her like that—seated between my legs, my arm around her—felt more intimate than I had ever imagined. _Fuck, what is she trying to do to me?_ For the next few minutes, we stayed like that, neither of us making any attempts to move away. It was dangerous—I just knew I was going to fall even deeper—but I couldn’t bring myself to pull away, greedy for every little second spent like this.

By some miracle, Historia wasn’t trying to get away either, and the urge to know what she was truly thinking of this was killing me.

“Enjoying yourself here?” I asked in a manner that I hoped sounded like teasing. She turned to me with a look of unamusement, and only then did I realise how close her face was to mine.

Too close.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, right?” she replied, the expression on her face easing into a faint but genuine smile. _You have no right to be this cute, damn it._

“Guess you’re set on your way to marrying me,” I joked, trying to distract her from noticing how much that meant to me. She sighed, shaking her head.

“You and those jokes,” she said, exasperated. “Please tell me that isn’t how you’re flirting with whoever it is you like.” _Hah, if only you knew._

“Flirting? Me? Pff, bold of you to assume I know how to flirt.” She snorted in response.

“Anyway, good luck with her,” she said as she got out of the hug, sitting beside me instead. “I’m rooting for you.” Then she smiled, and it only worsened the bittersweet feeling in my chest.

_What if I said it was you?_


End file.
